World After Death/Issue 2
Vince watched as his home disappeared into the fog. It wasn't the best house but he was going to miss it. He looked in the back seat, Rachel was wide awake clutching her stuffed elephant. Luis was sitting next to her picking at a wound on his arm. "You really shouldn't be picking at that, Luis could get infected," said Henry. "Oh, Hank always the wise man of words," Luis replied. "It'll be fine, don't worry about it." "So, Hank what exactly is going on?" "Like I said, the end of the world." "Maybe you could explain a bit more?" "Look all I know is people are coming back to life and killing each other, it sounds crazy but that's what's happening. I wish it wasn't but it is." "Fucking hell..." said Luis. "Luis, watch the language please," growled Vince. "Oh whatever," Luis replied. The car stopped in the driveway of Hank's house an old colonial type thing looked completely out of place in the modern city landscape. "My daughter Lindsey can see to your wounds, Luis," said Hank. "Good to hear," Luis responded. The loud roar of a Military helicopter flew overhead. Rachel stood close to her father. "Daddy, will this get better soon?" Vince paused for a moment unsure of what to say. "Yeah, I'm sure it will soon, darling," he responded. ---- Vince looked up and the dark gray sky, he was still scared unsure of what was going on. "Is the Army doing anything about this, Hank?" Vince asked. "Not sure they're locking down the cites I think, but I'm not going any where near there until traffic dies down probably wait a few days," Hank responded. A woman walked out onto the porch she was tall and had short dirty blonde hair, she was wearing a police uniform. "Thank god, you're back." "I'm ok, honey," Hank said. "Are you sure, nothing happened?" "Yes I'm fine. I had to shoot one." "It's ok, dad they're not people I don't know what they are." "Your dad is a life saver," said Vince. "He's always trying to be a hero," she laughed. "Vince, right?" "That's right," they shook hands. "And this is Rachel, my daughter. That guy over there is Luis." "Nice to meet you all. I'm Lindsey come inside, it's gonna storm soon, and god knows what else..." The rest of the day was pretty normal, Rachel played with her toys. Luis, Vince and Hank boarded up the windows. Radio broadcasts came though mainly telling people to lock up their homes and wait for official word, the same old bullshit over and over. Later that day Vince and Hank sat outside on the porch, Hank smoking a cigarette. "Hank, when do you think this will get fixed?" "I don't have the slightest idea, Vince I really don't, hopefully soon. But the fucking government is ran by a bunch of monkeys so who knows." "Listen thanks for saving us on the street I had no idea that guy, was you know." "No problem, Vince. I couldn't leave you behind. I knew you'd be better off here, most looters wouldn't come near an old house like this" "Don't fucking move!" Lindsey yelled from inside. "What the hell?" Hank questioned. ---- Vince and Hank rushed inside. Lindsey was pointing a glock at Luis who had his hands up. Rachel was hiding behind the sofa a panicked look on her face. "Lindsey, what the hell?" Vince questioned. "This guy is a prisoner, I found his jumpsuit," she yelled. "Was a prisoner. In case you haven't noticed, sister I'm not in jail anymore, not to mention the world is kinda ending right now. Does it really matter?" Luis responded. "Doesn't matter as soon as this shit is fixed you're going back to prison." Lindsey responded "Honestly, he's kinda right, hon," said Hank "Dad! You can't honestly think that." "Look, right now we really shouldn't be worrying about this. Once this whole mess is cleared up he can go back to prison but right now it is not really a priority." "I don't know. Can we trust him, Vince?" Lindsey asked. "Luis has his problems, but he means well he's not gonna cause any trouble. Right?" Vince looked at Luis. "Yeah, sure whatever I won't cause any trouble," Luis said. Lindsey holstered her pistol and got in his face. "You better not," she said sternly. Later that night. Everyone was asleep Hank slept in his chair snoring loudly, Luis was out on floor rolled up in a sleeping bag. Rachel had finally fallen asleep under her blue blanket on the sofa clutching her stuffed elephant against her chest. Vince stood in front of the window looking out to the dark street, he noticed two of those things stumbling around. Lindsey approached him. "Hey," she said. "What's up?" He asked. "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier with Luis. I probably came off as a real bitch." "Don't be. You're a cop trying to do your job, I get it. " "Ok, thanks I just wanted to apologize anyway. I hope I didn't scare Rachel too bad." "You didn't, she's tough. Besides Luis is an ass I'd probably pull a gun on him too," Vince joked. "How are you friends with him anyway?" "Eh, we grew up together. He always tried to get me involved in his gang shit I got involved a few times but my parents and your father helped keep me out of that stuff. I'll never forget that." "Well, I'm glad he managed to turn someone's life around like that." "Me too," there was a brief silence as the two watched the figure stumble around outside. "How long are we staying here?" Vince asked. "I don't know, daddy thinks we can just stay here until this mess is cleaned up." "Yeah. I think our best bet would be to go to Miami they're setting up a safe zone there. I think it'd be our best bet." "Maybe do you honestly think the government can fix this? I was at the academy and my boss he was one of those... things. I, oh god I had to shoot him." "I'm still confused as to what this whole thing is, Lindsey I don't know from what I've seen this is not getting fixed anytime soon." He sighed deeply. "Maybe it never will." To be continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Henry Wallace *Lindsey Wallace (First Appearance) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Lindsey Wallace. Previous Issue: Issue 1 Next Issue: Issue 3 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost